Cherryblossoms
by Rikotsu-sama
Summary: It's been a year since Sakura and Sasuke started dating. Sakura has been the happiest girl in the world until she starts becoming attracted to someone she never thought tolerable! SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina
1. Bliss

So many things to write... Not enough time!

Disclaimer:

Ri: -whistling-

Naruto: Since when can you whistle, Ri-sama?

Ri: Fourth grade.

Naruto: Oh... -sweatdrop-

Ri: So, what's up with you, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Well I'm-...

Sakura: Don't spoil the surprise!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Aw man...

Ri: Aw... Tell me, please?

Naruto: I'm not allowed...

Ri: So? Why are rules there if they aren't meant to be broken?

Naruto: ... Uh...

Sasuke: To keep people in line.

Sakura: Anyways, Ri-sama does not own Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Cherryblossoms**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Chapter 1 - Bliss 0o**

Silence. Happiness. These two emotions went hand in hand for the cherryblossom-haired kunoichi for the past year. She was, most likely, the happiest girl in all of Konoha for an exact year.

The question that all want answers to now is "Why is she so happy?". There is a short, and simple answer to that question. Uchiha Sasuke. She had finally gotten him. After all those breath-taking, heartbreaking years he, not she, had asked her out. That was the most blissful day of her life.

_Flashback_

_It was heavenly, almost dream-like. Sakura could feel her heart beating faster and faster; not willing to slow. It was a rare occurrence, no. A one-in-a-million occurrence to be invited to have dinner with **the** Uchiha Sasuke. Dinner!_

_She seemed to float all the way over to his house, even though that he had informed her the day before that they would not be alone, in fact there would be two other people there. _

_The other two invited to dinner were Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto of course._

_No matter how hard Sakura tried to keep a romantic candle-light dinner shared by just her and Sasuke out of her head it stuck. Stubborn thoughts. None the less, a girl could hope, couldn't she?_

_When the now voluptuous girl finally landed on Sasuke's doorstep she lightly rapped on the door and waited. No need to be rude by barging in, plus: the Sakura trees were in full bloom and all of Konoha, including the Uchiha estate, was enveloped in soft light and pink petals. A truly entrancing sight._

_Sakura was so entranced by the dancing petals and the trees swaying in the soft breeze she did not notice the door open behind her._

"_Sakura?" Sasuke asked from behind her._

_Sakura turned in surprise to see Sasuke dressed in a sleeveless navy top and baggy sea blue shorts. "Oh, I'm sorry, just outside is so beautiful this time of year, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura continued to marvel at the stunning scene around them._

"_Yes."_

"_Hm?" Sakura had not expected an answer. Usually when she asked him such questions he just answered with a casual "Hmph" or "Whatever". Was something wrong?_

"_I said yes." Sasuke repeated._

"_Oh." Sakura answered, a little taken aback by the Uchiha's actions._

"_Come in." _

"_Okay, thank you." Something was defiantly wrong._

_Sakura stepped into the Uchiha mansion and to her left was a amazingly beautiful sight that stunned her. Three short candles in the middle, and a few by the sides of the short table. Cushions on opposite sides of only two of the sides of the rectangular table. Expensive hand-painted china silverware and plates were place on the table along with crystalline glass goblets._

_Sakura could not believe her eyes, it was just as she had imagined it, but better. Wait. Why was it like she had imagined it?_

_Sasuke was behind Sakura as he took her jacket off her and hung it on a hook. "Do you like it?" He asked her casually._

"_Where's Kakashi-sensei and Naruto?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke's question completely._

"_They aren't coming."_

"_Why?" She turned to look at the raven-haired man behind her._

"_I didn't invite them."_

"_I thought you said..."_

"_I lied."_

_Sakura was becoming a little scared, yet aroused. She was going to be having a candlelight dinner alone with Sasuke! This must be a dream._

_She said nothing, just looked dumbfounded. _

"_Sakura? Are you okay?" Since when does Sasuke ask if she's okay?_

"_Y-yeah..."_

"_Something wrong?" This was starting to get creepy._

"_No... I'm good..."_

"_..." Sasuke just gave her this look that said 'youdon'tlookalrightdidIdosomethingwrongorareyoujustbeingweird?'_

"_Really. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you invited me over to dinner alone?" Sakura didn't mean for it to come out so mean._

_Sasuke was clearly starting to get the nerves. He was sweating slightly and his face was beginning to get florid. "I uh... Wanted to..."_

"_Hm...?" _

"_Iwantedtoaskyouout..."_

_It took a second to pick apart what Sasuke had just said. When she finally picked it apart she stood there more stunned than ever. Did Sasuke just ask her out?_

"_So... Will you go out with me?"_

_The words she wanted to yell to the word would not come. No matter how hard she tried to make herself scream them. Action. That's what she must do._

_In less than moments the small space between them was no more and their lips were as one._

"_I take that as a yes?" Sasuke chuckled after the kiss was over._

_End flashback_

Now things were not as blissful, but still very happy.

It was Sasuke's and Sakura's anniversary, and just when they had finally gotten together the cherryblossom trees were in full bloom. The couple slowly licked away at their ice cream cones as they watched much of Konoha running around, skipping with joy.

You could taste it, breathe it, hear it, feel it. The happiness in the air, the auras of joy emanating from each and every person in Konoha.

That's when she saw it, a couple strolling down the park path. A blonde and a navy-haired couple. Holding hands. It was clearly Naruto and Hinata, seeing as they had gotten together a few weeks ago.

Sakura glared at the couple. Why she was glaring at them she did not know, she should be happy for them, but why was she not?

**o0 Chapter Fin 0o**

A/N: I hope you liked the beginning to my SasuSaku/NaruSaku/NaruHina fiction! It'll get better, I know it was mostly a flashback, but whatever. Please review!

-Riri


	2. Date With the Stars?

Yay chapter 2! Please R&R! I'm going to be adding a few (1-3) diary entries in this as I'm wanting to try a new style so be gentle with reviews on the entries.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction, now would I? I do my own storylines. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_Italics_ are diary entries and dreams.

**Cherryblossoms**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Chapter 2 - Date With the Stars? 0o**

_April 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night after I got in bed the tears just came. I want to ask why? Why, oh why? But I think I know why. I just want to just crawl in a hole and die right now if my guess is correct. I've got the man of my dreams, and my job as a med-nin nurse at the Konoha Hospital is already set. My life is going where I wanted it to go since I was little. So... wait. I said I couldn't ask why. But still. I'd like to know why. Why is it he won't just disappear? Disappear from my thoughts, my dreams, my life!_

"Sakura-chan!"

_Please tell me, diary. Offer me guidance..._

Sakura turned from where she had been writing in her diary on the bench to see the ever-hyper blonde boy rushing towards her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed upon stopping in front of Sakura.

_Please..._

_Luv,_

_Sakura**♥**_

"I'm going to watch the stars tonight after todays festival activities with Hinata-chan! Do you and Sasuke-b-... Do you and Sasuke want to double date with us?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Sakura's heart was racing, as she mumbled something to the effect of "UhsureI'llhavetoasksasukekunfirstbuti'msureit'sfinewithhimsowherearewemeeting?"

Naruto took almost a full minute before he was able to pick apart what Sakura had said but he nodded cheerily before answering her question, "We're meeting on the private balcony. I've already bought it out for the night. So it'll just be the four of us."

"Mm..." Sakura gulped, "Mm-kay." She could feel herself blushing, feel herself being swept off her feet by this... this... annoying brat! How could this have happened?

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You're flushed." Naruto pointed out, putting his hand to her forehead. "You don't have a fever..."

"I'm just tired, okay? I didn't sleep well las' night." Sakura retorted, slapping his hand away.

"Okay, then try taking a nap before tonight! Don't want you falling asleep!" Naruto smiled his million dollar smile and ran off happily.

"What a stupid idea. Taking a nap? Who does he think he is? He's not my mom, and what kind of a kid does he take me for? I'm sixteen. I'm not a little kid anymore." Sakura said to herself as she closed her diary and tied the ribbon back around it's rough leather exterior.

She shoved the purple pen she had been using in her pocket and stood up. Looking in the direction of where Naruto had left she hoped for one last look at him before waiting what seemed to be an eternity to Sakura before waiting for the following night.

"Actually..." Sakura sighed after thinking about it a bit. "A nap does sound good, maybe it'll relax me."

**o0O0o**

"_Uh, sorry, Naruto if I'm intruding. But Sasuke-kun couldn't come, is it okay if I just stay? I'll leave if you want me to..." She gestured to the stairs down from which she had come._

"_No, that's fine. You can stay." Naruto answered cooly, much unlike him._

"_Are you sure?" Sakura took another look around the elegant balcony. "Where's Hinata?"_

"_She isn't coming."_

_Sakura gave Naruto a suspicious look. "But I thought you said-..."_

"_I lied." He had taken a few steps forward so there was only a minimal distance between the couple, just little enough to make Sakura feel uneasy._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I lied. Me and Hinata-chan broke up yesterday. Actually, I broke up with her. I like her, but I just can't-..."_

_Sakura smirked and stated coolly, "You talk _way_ too much." She then closed the remaining distance between them and kissed him._

Sakura shut her eyes tighter and thinks, 'Oh thank god. It was just a dream...'

She slowly opens her eyes to see that at that moment she really was kissing Naruto!

**o0 Chapter Fin 0o**

A/N: Only one more chapter after this then this short fiction is over! Hope you liked this chapter. It's short, but kinda sweet, huh?

-Riri


	3. Hapilly Ever After

Yes, the end of the trilogy fiction. Only three chapters, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do my own storylines.

_Italics_ are diary entries and dreams.

**Cherryblossoms**

_By: Rikotsu-sama_

**o0 Chapter 3 - Happily Ever After... 0o**

_April 4_

_Dear Diary,_

_That's how it happened. I was kissing Uzumaki Naruto. Deeply and passionately. Our tongues did the tango over and over for what seemed like hours of lustful passion, it turned out to be just a few minutes._

_I can't believe it. I was making out with Naruto! Ew! Yet, it was such a warm feeling compared to the cold aura that seems to be emanating from Sasuke-kun all the time... I just wish I could tell what was right and wrong. Reality and fiction. Just a maybe or a solid yes..._

_I've quit being a simple little girl with simple dreams. I'm a two timer! I'm cheating on my perfect boyfriend! What kind of a sicko am I?_

_Just please, diary, please oh please. Give me some sort of way to fix all this... I need guidance..._

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura H.**♥**_

Sakura closed and tied the small ribbon back around the small book and she shoved it back in her bag as she stood from her seat under the large Sakura tree in the park.

Sakura loved that tree to death, she spent hours and hours writing in her diary, reading, and playing next to this tree. It had been her life-long companion since childhood. Always, she would dream of having her wedding in this park, and that she would get to kiss her groom, which was always Sasuke, under that very tree in the spring time.

"Well, it's time for me to leave, Old friend. I'll be back to see you tonight." Sakura whispered to the tree and she kissed the tree lightly before leaving for her job at the Konoha Hospital.

**o0O0o**

_April 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Nothing happened yesterday, at all. I didn't see Sasuke-kun or Naruto at all. Nothing! Maybe they're avoiding me! I don't know what I would do if I lost Sasuke-kun and Naruto! I mean, Naruto is annoying, and perverted sometimes, but... Y'know he's my teammate, right? I'm supposed to care about him... right?_

_I waited two years for Sasuke-kun to come back, and then it turned out that the reason he came back was because of me! What would happen if I left him for Naruto? Sasuke-kun is the type to get jealous, maybe he would even go to the extent of killing Naruto! _

_I don't want that! Oh my god... Tears are rolling down my face just thinking about it..._

_But I don't have time to be dwelling on that. I need to think about choosing! Naruto or Sasuke? Sweet or Lustful? Gentle or Compassionate? Cute or Hot? Thoughtful or Protective? I don't know what to choose... They obviously both love me... But which one deserves my love?_

_Love you, _

_Sakura**♥**_

Sakura went through her usual routine before strolling away from the large Sakura tree, off to work.

As Sakura strolled along to work she was caught up in her thoughts, but not too much to notice a boy in orange on the other side of the lane.

Life seemed to continue in slow motion as sapphire hit emerald. Sapphire was glazed, and distant as the scene played out. Sakura shot Naruto a look that said 'I'msorryit'snotmyfaultdon'tbemadatmei'msorrysorrysorrysorrypleaseforgiveme?'

Naruto simply turned away, closing his eyes and continued past her.

Sakura sighed as crystalline tears began to tumble down her slender face. She continued on her way, trying to ignore the whole incident, but her heart was breaking.

**o0O0o**

_April 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_I fear that my time to choose is being cut short. Nearing is the end of the festival, and I fear I may loose both of them if I do not choose before then..._

_Why am I crying? You can't see that I'm crying because of the spring rain today... The only way I'm keeping you dry, diary, is by my black umbrella. It's like the sky feels my pain and weeps my tears. But that's just wishful thinking._

_I love him... I can't believe it myself, but I love him. Who, may you ask? Naruto. I love him. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, during work. He's always been there for me, my shoulder to cry on when Sasuke left, a hand to help me up when I've fallen... Someone to hold me tight when I need a friend..._

_Now, my love for Naruto is just the same as my love for Sasuke. Sasuke's never really been there for me, but he's protected me on numerous occasions in the past, not to mention loved me passionately for the past year... Speaking of which, tomorrow is our anniversary. I wonder if he'll remember..._

_But I think I need to think for at least one more day before I have my final answer... _

_See you tomorrow, _

_Sakura Haruno**♥**_

Sakura rhythmically closed her diary, tied it and kissed her tree good bye as she sloshed through the puddles and petals from the still-blooming cherry blossom trees.

**o0O0o**

_April 6_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm meeting Naruto at the park in half an hour, sorry that I did not write in you this morning I had to go in early for and emergency patient. I'll tell you more afterwards._

_Bye, _

_Sakura**♥**_

Sakura tossed the small leather book onto her bed as she grabbed a long jacket and hurried out the door.

The night was crisp, so Sakura flung on the jacket as she hurried along her street as fast as she could go in the high heeled boots she had on.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Sakura cursed under her breath as she entered the park almost half an hour later. She hurried down the puddle-splattered walk ways and up the long flights of stairs to the private balcony that she had bought for herself and Sasuke the previous year.

"Dammit! I'm late!" the pink kunoichi cursed again as she reached the last flight of stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and what she saw did not surprise her. Empty. She was the only one on the balcony.

Sakura sat in one of the chairs by the edge of the balcony and looked out across moon-lit Konoha. It was sparkling, and Sakura could only imagine the joy of being with one's lover at that moment.

"So. Why did you call me here?" the voice from behind her caught Sakura off guard and she let out a small squeak of surprise.

She turned to see a very handsome Naruto dressed in a classic black suit with a yellow rose corsage. His hands were in his pockets and he looked disappointed.

"I... I..." Sakura mumbled "I wanted to say that I was sorry for rushing off on you a few days ago... I wanted to make it up to you by buying you ramen, if that's okay with-..."

"You talk way too much." Naruto commented slyly, leaning down and kissing Sakura lightly on a lips. The kiss was teasing, but it was the start of so much more... Something, astonishing.

And they lived happily ever after... Or so we think?

**o0 Fin 0o**

A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you guys enjoyed my short little fiction! I'm hoping, that you guys may like a sequel? Tell me in a review, 'kay? Thankies!

-Riri


	4. Author Note: Heads up!

Dear readers,

Hey, guys! Just wanted to return here to give you the heads up about my new sequel to Cherryblossoms! Yay! Check it out via my profile! It's titled _Hazy_. Hope you like! Bye bye!

Luv you all,

Riri


End file.
